


Message

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [4]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

The sunlight filtering from the window hit Evan full in the face as he rolled over. He growled and flung an arm over his eyes. With his other arm, he reached around, feeling for Hank. He blinked his eyes open when he felt nothing but empty air.

“What the...?” Evan picked up the piece of paper that was taking the place of Hank.

_Had to go treat a patient. Nothing major and we're not charging them, so don't even think about it._

_I'll be back soon, and I'll get breakfast._

_XOXO,_

_Hank_

Evan smiled when he noted the hugs and kisses at the bottom of the page. Hank was such a dork sometimes, but it was sweet.

He got up out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, craving coffee. He was just pouring a cup when Hank walked through the door, carrying his medical bag and a box of donuts and kolaches.

“Oh good, you're up.” He set everything on the table.

Evan grabbed a donut from the box. “And you brought breakfast. Sugary breakfast. Yum.”

Hank laughed and kissed Evan, powdered sugar coating both their lips when he pulled away.

“It's the breakfast of champions.”


End file.
